prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Azukina
is a tall ferret-like fairy appearing in the second half of Fresh Pretty Cure!. She is Tarte's fiancée, and the princess of a neighboring kingdom. Their marriage is arranged, as it will unite the two kingdoms. Bio Appearance Azukina is a pale pink ferret-like fairy with large, raspberry eyes. Her short mauve hair curls on end and curls around her ears, adorned by a tiny white flower ornament. Around her neck is fur or a collar reminiscent of a sakura flower. She has white coloring on the front of her torso, and three pink stripes on her back and tail. Personality She is very caring of Tarte and often worries over him. She can be tough on him at times, but only out of concern or stress. However, her love of Tarte has caused her to do questionable things at times. History Early Days Azukina was born royalty in a kingdom close to the Sweets Kingdom. In order to unite these kingdoms, she was arranged to marry Tarte, the crown prince. Since then, they have had a close relationship, and grown attracted to each other. Tarte's Return When Tarte goes to the human world with Chiffon to search for Pretty Cure, she worries deeply, and is relieved when he comes back for a short visit with Pretty Cure tagging along. However, she is feeling a bit worried about the Pretty Cures with him. After their short visit to the Elder, he told Tarte to go to the Mushy Bean Woods and get the item deep inside the shrine. As Tarte and the Cures went to the Mushy Bean Woods, Azukina went to the forest and unsealed the Mashin monster that was imprisoned deep in the forest. Unlocking the Clover Music Box In the Mushy Bean Woods, Tarte learns that Azukina wanted him to come back, and said that she released the seal of the Mashin monster so he can't get the item the Elder told him. As Tarte learned the truth, he still protects his fiance even if the Mashin monster is proven to be too powerful for both him and the Pretty Cures. Azukina takes matters in her own hands and went to the shrine, evading some of the monster's attacks until it got her. But her determination and her love to Tarte made her not give up and finally got the item in the shrine, which turns out to be the Clover Box. As the song from the box calms the Mashin monster, Cure Peach purified it using Love Sunshine Fresh and sealed it back. After that, they returned to the Elder and he is amazed that they all got the item and he entrusted the Clover Music Box to Tarte. Azukina apologized to Tarte on what she did back then and how she is a bad fiance. Tarte apologized to her and accepted her back as he and the Cures returned back to the human world. Final Battle at Labyrinth Etymology Azukina - From "azuki", another word for red bean which is sometimes used for dessert/sweets. Relationships Tarte - Before the start of the story, Tarte and Azukina were engaged, and their marriage was about to happen until Tarte was forced to take Chiffon to the human world. Azukina deeply cares for Tarte, going as far as releasing monsters to have him stay with her. Trivia *She shares her voice actress with Nana. Gallery Category:Minor characters Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fairies